Rock Tomb (move)
|maxpp= |power= |accuracy= |bdesc=??? |gen=III |category=Smart |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Temporarily stops the crowd from getting excited. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Enables the user to perform last in the next turn. |category6=Clever |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Makes audience expect little of other contestants. |pokefordex=Rock%20Tomb |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |flag7=no |flag8=no |sound=no |tm3=yes |tm#3=39 |tm4=yes |tm#4=39 |tm5=yes |tm#5=39 |tm6=yes |tm#6=39 |tm7=yes |tm#7=39 |na=no |target=anyadjacent |footnotes= }} Rock Tomb (Japanese: がんせきふうじ Rock Trap) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. It has been TM39 since Generation III. Effect Generations III to V Rock Tomb deals damage and lowers the opponent's Speed by one stage. It has a power of 50, 10 PP, and 80% accuracy. Rock Tomb can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation VI Rock Tomb's power changed to 60, its PP changed to 15, and its accuracy changed to 95%. Description |Stops the foe from moving with rocks and cuts Speed. Stops the foe from moving with rocks. May lower Speed. }} |Boulders are hurled at the foe. It also lowers the foe's Speed if it hits.}} |Immobilizes the target with rocks, and cuts Speed. Stops target from moving with rocks. May lower Speed. }} |Boulders are hurled at the foe. It also lowers the foe's Speed by preventing its movement. Large boulders are hurled at the foe to inflict damage. It may also make the target flinch. }} Large boulders are hurled at the foe to inflict damage. It lowers the foe's Speed. |Boulders are hurled at the foe. It also lowers the foe's Speed by preventing its movement.}} |Boulders are hurled at the target. It also lowers the target's Speed by preventing its movement.}} |Boulders are hurled at the target. This also lowers the target's Speed stat by preventing its movement.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 13 |10|10|STAB='}} 22 |22|26|STAB='}} 13 |10|10}} |13|STAB='}} |13|STAB='}} |13|STAB='}} 10 |10 13 |13}} 10 |10 13 |13}} 22 |22|26|STAB='}} |STAB='|form=Dusk Form}} By By TM |✔|✔|form=White Kyurem}} |✔|✔|form=Black Kyurem}} |STAB='|form=Dusk Form}} |form=Dusk Mane}} |form=Dawn Wings}} |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=31 |acc=80% |eff=Lowers the target's range by one tile. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Rock Tomb had a power of 25. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Rock Tomb had a power of 30, an energy bar of , and a duration of 3.4 seconds. and may only know this move if they were obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It also lowers the target's Movement Speed by one level.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also reduce the target's Movement Speed by 1 level.}} | }} |Bombard the enemy with rocks. It may also reduce the target's Range.}} |It damages an enemy. It also lowers the enemy's Travel Speed.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * told his , Sudobo, to use Rock Tomb in All About Arceus VIII, but the move was executed off-panel. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Rock Tomb is the only Clever move. * In , Pokémon Colosseum and , the TM description erroneously indicates that using Rock Tomb will not always lower the target's Speed. * In : ** The TM description erroneously states that using Rock Tomb can cause the target to flinch. ** When this move is used in a Double Battle, it appears to attack the Pokémon opposite of what the player has chosen. However, the damage is done to the Pokémon initially selected. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=岩石封鎖 / 岩石封锁 岩石封閉 |zh_cmn=岩石封鎖 / 岩石封锁 岩石封閉 岩石封印 |nl=Steentombe |fi=Kivihauta |fr=Tomberoche |de=Felsgrab |el=Ταφόπλακα |id=Penjara Batu |it=Rocciotomba |ko=암석봉인 Amseok Bong'in |pl=Kamienny Grób Skalny Ząb |pt_br=Tumba de Rochas (games, TCG, manga) Enterrada de Pedra ( -present) Tumba de Pedra (early anime) |pt_eu=Sepultura de Pedras |ro=Mormântul de Piatră |sr=Kamena grobnica |es_eu=Tumba Rocas |es_la=Tumba de Rocas |vi=Phóng Ấn Nham Thạch Đá Phủ Kín |ru=Каменный склеп Kamenniy sklep }} Category:Moves that can lower the target's Speed de:Felsgrab es:Tumba rocas fr:Tomberoche it:Rocciotomba ja:がんせきふうじ zh:岩石封锁（招式）